


Dancing in the Rain

by sapphicflowr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Kozume Kenma, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i have to make my own content for my rarepairs, sobs uncontrollably i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicflowr/pseuds/sapphicflowr
Summary: “Shouyou! What are you doing?,” Kenma attempted to yell over the loud sound of rain hitting the roof.“I’m dancing in the rain! It’s so fun and refreshing!”Bubbly laughter erupted from Hinata’s mouth before dissolving into small giggles. It was too cute for Kenma not to watch. He was tempted to join Hinata in the rain.---cute kenhina fic about them and a rainy day.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Dancing in the Rain

It was raining outside. That’s all Kenma noticed peeking out of his bedroom window. He continued to look out the window, waiting for the rain to be over. He noticed that the small drops of water raced down his window until they met in the middle, forming one larger droplet. It had been extremely cold, especially for late October. The tips of his fingers and toes felt like ice against the of his arms and legs. Kenma pulled a hoodie over himself, shivering at how cold it was and hoping he wouldn’t get sick. Maybe wearing socks were a good idea for right now. Out of the corner of Kenma’s eye, a flash of orange appeared and then disappeared. Before he could even react, his phone started to call out to him, ringing and vibrating on his bedside table. A picture of Hinata flashed on his screen and Kenma picked it up quickly. A cheerful yet breathless voice filled his ears.

“Kenma! I’m at your house! Open the door or come outside,” Hinata yelled into his phone as the doorbell sounded through the house, “let’s dance in the rain!” Kenma laughed at that. If it was anyone else asking, he would’ve said no, but for Hinata, it was considered.

“I am not going out there. It’s super cold outside, and you shouldn’t even be here,” Kenma scolded the other boy as he looked out the window. He finally spotted the bright orange hair from outside as Hinata waved up at the window, jumping up and down into the large puddles on the sidewalk. Kenma sighed as he brushed back the hair in front of his face and tucked it behind his ear.

“I’ll be right down, Shouyou. Wait for me near the front door so you’ll stay a little drier.” 

“Okay! I’ll be waiting for you,” Hinata giggled and hung up the phone, surprising Kenma. He quickly hopped and stumbled into the Mario-themed rain boots that Kuroo had gotten him for his birthday last year. Fortunately for him, they also came with a matching coat and umbrella. Hinata had said he looked cute in the rain gear. Thinking about that brought a blush to Kenma’s face. He looked at his bright pink cheeks in the mirror and touched them lightly with his fingertips. Kenma shook his head and headed out of his room to the stairway. This was no time to blush or stand around when Hinata was waiting outside. He headed downstairs with a heavy thud on each step. He had completely forgotten about how heavy these rain boots were. Finally, Kenma went to open the door, revealing a soaking Hinata who was brushing back wet hair glued to his forehead.

“Kenma! I’m so happy to see you,” Hinata beamed at Kenma.

He reached out for a hug, which Kenma promptly avoided. No way was he getting wet before even stepping out into the rain. After looking Hinata up and down, all he could respond with was one question. 

“Shouyou, where’s your raincoat?”

“Oh! That’s what I forgot!” 

Of course, he forgot his coat when it was pouring like all hell outside. 

“Try and squeeze the water out of your clothes, please. I’ll be back with towels,” Kenma reassured him quickly. 

He hurriedly went to the closet down the hall. It was filled with coats, blankets, and all other things of the sort. 

After grabbing some towels out of the closet, Kenma headed back to the front door where Hinata was. Wait, where was Hinata? Kenma put the towels down onto a chair near him carefully before deciding to look around. He looked around from side to side and poked his head out the door. That’s when he saw him, spinning around like a lunatic in the pouring rain. 

“Shouyou! What are you doing?,” Kenma attempted to yell over the loud sound of rain hitting the roof. 

“I’m dancing in the rain! It’s so fun and refreshing!” 

Bubbly laughter erupted from Hinata’s mouth before dissolving into small giggles. It was too cute for Kenma not to watch. He was tempted to join Hinata in the rain. 

“You’re going to get sick! Please come inside!” 

“I’ll come in when YOU come out here and dance with me.” 

A Cheshire cat-like smile spread across Hinata’s face. Kenma sighed as he fixed his Mario-themed raincoat and stepped outside of his house. The smell of rain was potent yet comforting. It was great weather to just curl up in your bed and read or play games all day. That was what Kenma had planned to do all day while his parents were out. However, in Hinata’s case, it was perfect weather to dance in. Spins turned into twirls which turned into happy little hops. Hinata went from side to side, hopping into every puddle he could. Then, he paused to smile at Kenma. 

“Aren’t you going to join me, Kenma” Hinata cocked his head to the side and looked at the other boy like he had no other choice. 

“Yes, I’m coming, Shouyou. Patience is key but I know you don’t have any of that,” Kenma teased as he stepped into the concrete of the front of his house, “It’s so cold out here.” 

Kenma was shivering slightly from the temperature change. Thankfully, most of his warmth stayed inside of the raincoat. Hinata grabbed Kenma’s hand but pulled away before he could grab it back. 

“Oh geez, my hands are so cold compared to yours!” 

“That’s because you’ve been in the rain for a while. Let me help you warm up your hands.” 

He grabbed Hinata’s cold, damp hand with his own warm, dry hands. Hinata intertwined their fingers carefully as if he were trying not to break something. Now, Kenma got a good look at Hinata’s face. His bright orange hair was plastered onto his forehead and around his face. His cheeks were this cute bright pink that Kenma had to resist wanting to pinch and caress. Best of all was the huge, dorky grin on Hinata’s face while looking at him with those puppy dog eyes. Everything about Hinata looked beautiful in the rain. 

“Should I take the lead on this dance? You are taller than me though, Kenma,” Hinata huffed disappointedly but Kenma could tell that he wasn’t bothered by it. 

“Sure, Shouyou. Lead me through your rain dance.” 

Hinata let go of one of Kenma’s hands so he could place it on his waist. The shorter boy’s now free hand grasped Kenma’s shoulder. Soon, they began to sway side to side to the non-existent song. The pitter-patter of the rain and the beating of their hearts became the music they danced to. All Kenma could focus on was Hinata’s head laying comfortably against his fast-beating chest. He wanted to wrap his arms around Hinata and hold him close forever. He memorized every second of this moment to make sure he’d never forget. Suddenly, a sneeze and a few sniffles came from under him. 

“We should go inside. You’re going to get sick especially with no coat on,” Kenma said worriedly as he dragged Hinata near the front door. He began trying to squeeze the water out of the other boy’s clothes before having him step inside. After squeezing and twisting for a minute or two, Kenma let Hinata step inside. Hinata was urgently wrapped in large, warm towels then sat on the couch of the living room. 

“Kenma, what are you doing? I’ll be fine, I don’t even get sick.” 

“I’m making us warm tea to drink also I don’t care if you barely get sick. Your well-being is still important to me.” 

Some shuffling could be heard from the kitchen. Kenma set down two mugs with Chamomile tea bags inside. He added some honey to both cups but put extra in Hinata’s since he had more of a sweet tooth. After a while of waiting, the stream from the kettle made a loud whistle as it blew from the spout. He carefully grabbed the kettle’s handle but burned his fingers. Kenma shouted in pain then turned to see Hinata with a concern plastered on his face. 

“Are you okay? You shouted and I was worried and-” 

“I’m fine. Just burned my fingers on the kettle.” 

“Here let me see!,” Hinata grabbed Kenma’s hand that he was rubbing. The orange-haired boy took his time to examine Kenma’s hand. He brushed over the tips of the fingers which were pink from the heat. Carefully, each finger was inspected like they were precious objects to be protected. Hinata’s face began to turn pink not before letting go of Kenma’s hand. 

“I told you, Shouyou, I am fine. There’s no need to fuss,” Kenma laughed. A small smile spread across his face as he made a second attempt to grab the kettle. This time he had an oversized oven mitt on for protection. Soon, hot, steamy water was poured into mugs as cautiously as possible. Kenma turned to Hinata who was still in the kitchen doorway with a mug in hand. However, he seemed in deep thought like he was trying to solve an impossible puzzle. 

“Are you okay? You seem… frustrated.” 

Hinata snapped his head up from staring at his feet and looked right at Kenma. God, his expression was intense. It was like Hinata was burning lasers into Kenma’s head. 

“Shouyou, are you-”

“Have you ever liked someone so much that you just can’t even understand it? Like it’s so mind-blowing that your brain goes like WHOOSH and PWSSH!” 

Hinata made weird movements to go with the sounds. Well, they were weird to Kenma anyway. Hinata looked at him, waiting for an answer to his very surprising and frankly out of nowhere question. 

“I-I guess? I never really think of people I like that too often but when I do, I think it feels like that,” Kenma offered nervously. He put down the mug in his hand. It felt too distracting for the conversation that was unfolding. The tension in the room was overbearing, the weight of it weighing heavy on Kenma's shoulders. 

"Really? Who makes you feel like that? Is it Kuroo or anyone else on your team? Maybe it's Akaashi-san!" 

Hinata began to list any person that Kenma had ever so much as glanced at. He sounded excited and he was smiling but his eyes gave him away. The sadness in them increased with every person he listed. Kenma couldn't watch this, not when he needed to share the feelings that had settled down into his stomach like a weight. 

"Stop, just stop, Shouyou", Kenma huffed as he covered Hinata's mouth with both his hands, " If I tell you who I like, will you just calm down?" Slowly, A nod came from the shorter boy, but Kenma's hands remained pressed onto his mouth. The dizzying feeling that Kenma got went as quickly as it came. He began to speak.

"The person who I like is you," Kenma muttered quietly. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around him and squeezed in a tight embrace. Kenma stayed frozen out of shock until finally hugging Hinata back. Hinata was incredibly warm like he was a human heater. Kenma leaned his face into Hinata's shoulder. He smelled of rainwater and mint toothpaste. Kenma's heart was leaping out of his chest and he was sure Hinata could feel it, too.

"I was really nervous that it would've been someone else."

"Huh? Really? I always thought that you liked Kageyama. Maybe I was mistaken."

A laugh came from Hinata as he moved to face Kenma. A bright smile was on his face which made Kenma smile. 

"I don't like him like that. Not how I like you," Hinata said quietly, leaning in closer to Kenma. Kenma felt his cheeks heat up at close the shorter boy was to him. It felt like an igniting flame with his hands cradled into Hinata's. He leaned into each other, foreheads meeting and their noses nuzzling against each other naturally. Then before he even knew it, his lips softly touched another pair. Kenma's eyes flew wide open at the contact. It was more than enough to make him go red-faced. Kenma stayed like that with Hinata for a long time, trading soft smiles and soft kisses with each other. It felt so normal like they had been doing it forever. Finally, Kenma pulls away from Hinata who is crushing his toes slightly.

"Our tea, Shouyou, it's probably cold now."

"I wanted hot chocolate anyway but I didn't want to be rude about that tea."

"You are so adorable," Kenma giggled at Hinata. Hinata looks back at him with the most tender and loving expression that he has seen in his life. He has seen the same expression from his parents, couples on the street, and even dogs spotting each other from across the park. That was quickly disrupted by a huge sneeze and a sniffle coming from Hinata. 

"So, you were saying you don't get sick, huh?"

"I'm not sick! It's just dusty in here, Kenma. You should dust in here." 

"I dust in here every week, Shouyou. You just need a nap and something warm." 

Kenma dragged Hinata to the couch, getting many protests from the orange-haired boy. Kenma thought it was very amusing to watch squirm from the blanket burrito he had Hinata in. 

"Now you stay here while I make us some hot chocolate." 

He made his way to the kitchen again, going through the motions of making hot chocolate. Kenma had learned his lesson from last time and waited for the kettle to cool down. After careful measuring and pouring, the hot chocolate was ready and sat neatly on a tray for cups. Kenma shakily made his way to the living room, carefully balancing the tray in both hands. As he finally made it to the living room, Kenma set the tray of steaming mugs onto the coffee tables. He turned to Hinata, only find him asleep. 

"You made me make hot chocolate for you and then you fall asleep on me. It's a lucky thing you're cute, Shouyou," Kenma chuckled, sitting down next to Hinata with one of the mugs in hand. He leaned over carefully to peck his forehead, allowing himself to settle down quietly next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please give feedback! I don't usually share my writing on public sites so this is very vulnerable for me!! I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
